Gale and Peeta's ABC Kisses
by LowestDegrees
Summary: Just another ABC story. Features both Gale and Peeta obviously with 26 different stories of their most passionate kisses. AU, maybe a little OOC, and may go from book to modern from time to time I'll tell you before each chapter though. BOYXBOY, SLASH, HOMOPHOBES BEWARE what ever you like to call it, if you dont like it KEEP SCROLLING
1. A is for Anniversary

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Setting: After Mockingjay**

* * *

A is for Anniversary

Gale stood in the woods as he waited for his love since the age of sixteen. As he was alone he thought over the times he and his lover would go behind the school every day to be together and kiss those soft baker's lips of his.

Yes Peeta was that wonderful love of his, hiding behind his bitch mother's back in order to keep their relationship a secret. In fact the only place they could get some alone time in a secluded home was when Gale took them both back to his house. It was great at least knowing his mother approved. Gale could care less about Peeta's mother. Really, he wants her to stick her face into a red ant hill, although he could thank her a little for basically creating their friendship and later relationship.

Gale sat on the rock where the two would usually meet and think back to the day they met. It was just after school one day and Gale was walking home past the bakery where the witch who owned the place would usually yell at him if he stared at the cakes in the window for too long.

That day he wasn't yelled at, there was still yelling nevertheless. "And don't come back if you're going to still be a screw up!" you could hear the witch yell as a blond boy no older than fourteen speed walk out of the bakery holding his left cheek which was visibly red. "What are you looking at you street rat?" she screamed when she noticed Gale in the window looking over to where the boy had run.

He didn't say sorry to the woman just walked along back to his house. Gale didn't know why the boy being hurt bothered him so much. One thing he didn't realize until he got there was he stood before the fence blocking off the wildlife he hunted from the small crap hole he lived in called civilization.

At first he didn't want to, but he still climbed under the fence with his school books and went for a brisk walk. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes into his walk he heard sobs from an unusual being in the forest.

"Um…are you okay?" Gale asked feeling a bit awkward.

"D-Did my mother make you look for me?" the boy said through sobs. "Because I don't want to go back there."

"No she didn't." Gale said sitting next to the boy on the rock. The rock he was sitting on as the memory flashed through his mind. "My name's Gale."

"P-Peeta."

"Like the bread?" Gale asked with an accidental chuckle.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Peeta said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going to make you go back to that place if you don't want to, but I'm not going to be responsible if you get lost in this place."

Peeta turned to face him with Gale gasping not seeing the bruise under his eye and the cuts on his cheeks before now. "When did that happen?" he asked him cautiously touching the black eye. Peeta flinched back and stood up from the rock.

"Just leave me alone!" he began to walk away until Gale pulled him back to him.

"You need to get those cleaned up and-"

"Yoo-hoo Gale… Earth to Gale." He blinked for a moment then came back to reality seeing Peeta with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry Peeta I was just thinking about something." He said bringing Peeta into a hug.

"So what's on your mind soldier?" the shorter teen asked cutely.

"Nothing, just thinking about the day you and I met." Peeta's face turns a little distasteful. "What's with the look?"

"I hate the way we met. It should've gone so much better, not my mother beating me."

"Aw but cupcake…" Gale trailed off wrapping his arms tighter around Peeta.

"Why do you have to call me that it's so girly."

"Because you're as sweet as the cupcakes you bake for me."

"Speaking of that… Happy Anniversary!" Peeta shouted happily putting a box into Gale's hands. Gale was always easy to please on his birthday or anniversary. He usually just asks for some kind of baked good from Peeta.

"Thank you love. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything though." Gale said extremely saddened.

"No worries as long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you." Peeta pulled Gale in for a passionate kiss flicking his tongue over Gale's bottom lip to ask for entrance, but was denied for Gale had the same idea and won.

They broke apart to gasp for air. "Happy Anniversary my cupcake." Gale breathes.

"Stop calling me that!" Peeta yells but still goes back to kissing Gale.


	2. B is for Buns

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorited the first chapter and please leave a review letting me know you like the story/ string of one-shots so far :)**

**Setting: Pre-Hunger ****Games**

* * *

B is for Buns

Peeta loved working in the bakery it was nice, quiet, and he always had something to do. His most favorite part about the day was when his father had him knead dough no matter what kind it was. The reason… it reminded him of Gale. Not Gale himself really, just his ass cheeks more or less.

God did Peeta want to just massage his ass and squeeze it in his palms like he was doing with the dough at the moment. Peeta's father had left the kitchen to put some more buns in one of the display cases.

"I'm going to go get some lunch son." Mr. Mellark said when he stuck his head back into the door. "Don't give your mother a hard time."

'Yeah right I don't even do anything wrong.' Peeta thought to himself as he put the small mounds of dough on a tray to later be cooked. "Of course father." He said instead.

With a wipe of the drop of sweat on his forehead Peeta took the tray of buns over to the lower oven he bent down to place them in. As they were set into the oven a foreign hand slapped his ass and squeezed.

"What the f- Gale!" Peeta yelped when he turned around.

There stood his hunter in the middle of the bakery with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "How's it going cupcake?"

"Don't call me that and what the hell are you doing here? My mother could be down any moment."

"First of all I have some game for your father and this gives me a chance to nibble on my cupcake." Gale took the opening to snake his arms around Peeta's waist and proceeded to kiss and lightly suck on Peeta's neck.

Peeta tried to push his lover off of him while stammering, "But-but, oh yes right there Gale." Peeta had to bite on his lower lip in order to keep himself from moaning.

"Peeta!" the two teens pushed each other away when they heard from the shout. Luckily it was his father so they both knew that there was less chance of a beating.

"Hello Mr. Mellark." Gale waved.

Mr. Mellark walked over to Peeta and waved his finger in the young boys face saying, "Be appreciative it wasn't your mother who caught you doing that instead of me. And you," he looked over to Gale. "Be grateful I like the squirrels you bring me enough to not kick you out of my home right now."

Mr. Mellark snatched the game bag from Gale and went into the other room. "Well that could've gone better." Peeta sighed.

"At least it wasn't as bad as it would've been if it was anyone else." The hunter said getting behind his boyfriend and rubbed his biceps.

"I don't want to be forced to break up with you. I don't want to break up with you at all." Peeta said leaning his head back on Gale's chest.

Gale stepped backwards when Mr. Mellark came back in the kitchen with Gale's game bag filled with bread instead of squirrels. "Peeta please escort Gale out." He said with spite as he began to make some more bread.

Peeta grabbed Gale's hand and led him out through the back. "So do you want to meet behind the school tomorrow after school?"

"Of course. That is if I'm not forced to not see you anymore."

"Don't think that way cupcake."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Let's be honest, right now you want me to."

Peeta just nodded while he wiped away a stray tear. With one last kiss Gale turned around and left the Mellark's backyard. Peeta walked back inside with his held low so he wouldn't have to face his father.

"So… is there anything you want me to do?" Peeta said in the awkward silence.

"Is he who you've been spending your time after school with?" Mr. Mellark said not paying any attention to Peeta's question.

"Yes and I love him."

"Well… then who am I to stand in the way of your happiness. Besides you have been much happier since he started coming around."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're okay with me and him?"

"Son," Peeta's father put a comforting hand on Peeta's shoulder. "However you steer your life will be fine with me. Also," he went back to the bread he was previously working on. "I faintly heard what you two were saying so I would chase after him before he thinks you really are broken up."

With a quick hug to his father, Peeta dashed out the door in looks for his hunter. Before he knew it he was in the seam right in front of Gale's small home. Peeta pounded on the door just waiting for a reply.

Rory opened the door and looked up at Peeta with a not so happy look. "What did you do to him?" he asked with obvious venom in his voice.

"I need to talk to Gale please Rory." With a roll of his eyes Rory moved out of the way so Peeta can enter. Peeta went straight for Gale's and Rory's room being use to the place. Peeta didn't bother to knock, just walked in seeing Gale sitting on his bed with tears going down his face.

"Peeta?"

Without words Peeta forced Gale on his feet to throw him against the wall and ravish his mouth.

"I fucking love you Gale Hawthorne."

"And I, you Peeta Mellark." The two went back to being silent but let their actions say all. With one more passionate kiss before Peeta left for his home, he just couldn't resist squeezing Gale's firm buns in his hands.


	3. C is for Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorited the story and please leave a review letting me know you like/hate the story/ string of one-shots so far :)**

I hated writing this chapter because it has nothing to do with the name and i just hate it. this chapter was origionally supposed to be J is for Jealousy and i had nothing for C so i thought "Hey jealousy is a lot like confusion" but lord was i wrong. Sorry if i disappointed you this chapter.

**Setting: Pre- Hunger Games**

* * *

C is for Confusion

Peeta knew that Gale wasn't an affectionate person in public. Neither was he, but they had to, to keep it on the down-low. He also knew Gale was very possessive on a sweet level when they were alone, but it can get a little out of hand when he would just talk to a random girl and make her laugh.

On one occasion he was talking to a girl named Marmara and Gale was walking by and Peeta was just going to wave hello… that was a bad idea. Gale saw the girl next to him smiling and he roughly pulled Peeta by his collar until they were behind the school.

"Gale what the fuck?" he yelled when he was pinned to the wall by his shoulders.

"You are mine… am I clear?"

"Gale what are you-"

"AM I CLEAR?" he yelled again.

"Crystal."

"Get to class." Gale shoved Peeta in front of him but was yanked back again to get his lips savaged by Gale's. "_Now_ get to class." He said when he let Peeta go.

Another time when Gale was walking home from his day in the forest he was going to give Peeta's father some squirrels or whatever he had that day. While Peeta was walking bags of flour into the bakery a girl was standing outside the building talking to Peeta as he worked.

"Hey Peeta where's your father?" Gale asked when he approached the two.

"He's inside. Go on in." Peeta waved to the door as he was trying to get away before Gale could become too jealous.

"Why don't you come show me?" Gale demanded more than asked.

"He's in the back as- WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted when Gale picked him up and slung him over his shoulders as he was being pulled into the bakery. "Put me down Gale Hawthorne!"

When they got into the kitchen where Mr. Mellark staring at Gale like he had a second head. Gale slung his game bag onto the counter. "Take what you want I'll be back in a minute." As Peeta tried to kick out of Gale's grasp he was finally let down when Gale walked up into Peeta's room.

"What is your fucking deal?" Peeta whisper-yelled when he was let down.

"Why were you flirting with that girl?"

"I wasn't fucking flirting with her you jealous bastard. I can't have a conversation with a girl who happens to be a friend while I work?"

"You were flirting, you had blush on your cheeks."

"I was carrying hundred pound bags of flour in and out of the bakery. Of course my damn face would be red. I don't see why you get so jealous and possessive. I don't grab you by the collar and drag you places or fling you over my shoulders when I see you with Katniss. You spend the same amount and sometimes more time with her than you do me and I don't accuse you of cheating on me."

"Peeta I'm sorry."

"You should be because you just embarrassed me in front of her."

"I'm sorry I just love you so much I'm afraid of losing you."

"Gale in the past two years I've known you, you should know you can't lose me that easily." Gale had wrapped Peeta in a hug and kissed his lips with the passion he had for his love. "Besides the things I've done to you show that I have no intention of dating women."


	4. D is for Detention

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorited the story and please leave a review letting me know you like/hate the story/ string of one-shots so far :)**

thank you to all of you who added this to your alerts and on one day and to me this is crazy i got nine notices from different people who added this and i'm sorry i usually send a thank you via PM and if you didnt and i missed you i'm sorry. _**Also this will be the last update for a week and a half because i'm going on vacation and wont have my laptop on me.**_

**Setting: The first story where it's based in 2012**

* * *

D is for Detention

"This is your entire fucking fault!" Peeta yelled while he held a bag of ice to his eye.

"We wouldn't if you had not been a little bitch and gotten over it!" Gale yelled back as he was on the other side of the principal's office trying to stop a bloody nose that wouldn't seem to stop.

The two boys were in the office for the second time that month for getting into fist fights for reasons neither would say. The truth was Gale had broken up with Peeta because in Gale's words "We just need some time off." Peeta wasn't stupid and no matter how much Gale had denied it, he knew there was somebody else that Gale was fucking.

"I am over it!"

"Well you wouldn't have started the damn fights if you were!"

"You were the ones who started punching me!"

"You're the one who called me a slut for going behind your back when I just don't want a relationship right now!"

"I don't want a relationship now." He mocked Gale. "You're full of shit." Peeta scoffed.

At that moment the principal walked in and sat at his chair silently. "What is it now boys."

"Peeta's just being a little bitch as usual."

"Language Mr. Hawthorne." The principal hummed as he was searching for the pairs' permanent records. When he got the two files, he opened each and looked at Peeta then over to Gale. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

The two of them stayed silent making the principal rub his temples in annoyance. "Well it's obvious the usual in school suspension, Saturday school and suspension isn't working and you two are one mark away from expulsion. You see when you two come for Saturday school you two are each in separate rooms with other students,… but since it's already Friday and there are no other 'delinquents' signed up for this week's session you two are going to be alone with a teacher. I per say don't want to was one of my staff members time with that. So you have a choice, I can waste my time on you two or you could have one hour detention instead of a five hour Saturday school for the next week alone in a classroom with a camera on you."

"And let's say one of us leaves with the camera on us?" Peeta asks.

"Automatic expulsion."

"Can't you just expel me now?" Gale groaned as he got a new tissue for his nose.

"No Mr. Hawthorne I like to torture certain students."

Gale furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say "The fuck?" before he cut himself off at the 'u'.

"Which will it be gentlemen?"

"The camera." They both said in unison. The principal let them go and for the both of them the weekend went by too fast. Peeta walked into the principal's office again to see the video camera and Gale to his immediate disgust. Not long after the principal stood up and with an unenthusiastic, "Let detention begin." He pushed a button and then left the room.

"I see your nose finally stopped bleeding." He remarked as he sat next to him in front of the camera.

"Yup and you're as ugly as I last saw you."

"I may have a black eye, but you should thank me for not making your injury visible for that skank you fucked behind my back."

"I didn't screw anybody behind your back!"

"Whatever will help you sleep at night good-looking." Peeta said looking through his phone. "It's not even the fact that you screwed Eris anymore it's just the fact that you won't admit to it."

"I didn't-" he was cut off by Peeta shoving his phone screen in Gale's face showing a picture of Gale and the boy from Peeta's math class kissing in his face.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"It was a mistake, a retarded mistake I made Peeta. My little baker." He grabbed onto Peeta's hand like it was his life-line

"Don't you dare call me yours! I gave you all my love and what I got in return was a cheater! A pathetic, narcissistic, jealous CHEATER! Also another thing, why were you so jealous? I should've been the jealous one because you had girls clamoring all over you like sweat to a dog's balls and I didn't do shit. I trusted you and I was stupid. And the stupidest thing is that I still love you. That's why it still hurts so much after a month. That's why I've been starting the fights so I could have the littlest bit of contact with you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You know what I'm sorry means… it means you'll try not to do it again." Gale's face lit up at that sentence.

"Do you mean it?"

"Not completely, but I guess we could start over if you really are sorry and you have to do something for me if you accept my offer."

"I'll start stretching." Gale hastily said, then before he could get up Peeta pulled him back down.

"That's not what I meant you pervert. I wanna watch you… break-up with Eris."

"I'll do it slow." Gale said in a husky voice making Peeta laugh. Gale looked over to the camera that was long forgotten. "I guess it caught all that didn't it."

"Yes… yes it did, and I caught all this." Peeta leaned Gale's face down to him to give him a chaste kiss.

On the other end of the wireless connection, Principal Shepherd was watching on his computer at home. When he saw the kiss he picked up the phone to call Gale and Peeta's art teacher. "Hello Christina? Yes, this is Gregory… you owe me twenty-five dollars."


	5. E is for Elf Costume

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorited the story and please leave a review letting me know you like/hate the story/ string of one-shots so far :)**

**I'm BAAAAAACK not really. i'm still on vacation, but i finally found a library in italy that i can switch to english. i've had this idea in my head since i was on the plane because for some reason a trophy mom had dressed her baby in an elf costume hence thename of the chapter and really to me this is my favorite one-shot so far. the ending was rushed though due to i was in the library a half an hour before closing time.**

**Setting: Modern Christmas time.**

* * *

E is for Elf Costume

Peeta sat on his bed at home on his laptop as he was about ready to go to bed. When he was about to get ready to slumber his phone began vibrating.

Peeta didn't bother to look at who it was and just answered it. "Hello?" he greeted. It was about eleven at night who in their right mind would call him at that time. Well, it was Saturday and winter break so he couldn't really complain.

"Peeta? Is that you?"

"Hey Gale what's going on?"

"Nothing um… you got your driver's license right?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off at the weird question.

"Can you come pick me up? My ride ditched me and I'm stuck in the banquet hall right now… please." His boyfriend asked. He knew that Gale had picked up a job working at a party hall downtown, but he was asked to work two days before Christmas and Gale did need the money.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a little bit-"

"Bring an extra jacket with you too please."

"Okay calm down I'll be there soon." It took Peeta a minute to think of a good excuse for his father so he could go out, but honesty is always good. 'Fuck honesty' Peeta thought.

"Hey dad I'm going out to get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Fine son go see your boyfriend." He waved off.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Peeta stayed silent for a moment. "I'll be back in an hour at most." Then he headed out to the car. It wasn't till about halfway through the drive that he forgot the second coat for Gale.

Peeta drove into the parking lot finding it almost completely empty other than a few cars in the front of the building. He walked through the front doors and went to his contacts to find Gale's number. He scrolled to the picture of him and Gale kissing as it was the same picture in his boyfriend's phone.

"Alright Gale I'm here… where are you?"

The door opened and Gale popped his head out looking at Peeta. Peeta almost began to laugh because Gale had a hat on that would match an elf's costume. "Did you bring the jacket?"

"No sorry, but you can take mine."

"Never mind then…" Gale trailed off as he walked out completely now in a full elf costume and all and with every step he took toward Peeta his boots would jingle. Peeta couldn't believe it. His big, tall and muscular boyfriend… was an elf. "Don't… you… dare." He said to Peeta as the younger boy was trying to contain his laughter.

"If I do will you make sure Santa will put coal in my stocking?" Peeta commented then started laughing uncontrollably.

"This isn't funny Peeta."

"Aw Gale please don't let these comments give you low 'elf' esteem." He laughed even more. "So tell me Gale what did you get this job for… so you could save up to become a dentist?" he giggled as he walked out of the building.

"Shove it Rudolph."

Peeta stopped laughing long enough to say, "I don't have a red nose."

"You will if you don't stop laughing."

"Okay how about we go to Starbucks so I can buy my little elf some hot cocoa."

He wraps his arms around Gale before they step into the car. "That sounds nice."

"And while you're at it, why don't you make me a toy?"

"How about I just shove my foot up your ass?"

"I prefer your dick, but I'm open to new things." Gale began to growl. "Okay I admit I'm going too far now."

When Peeta rolls up to Gale's drive-way to drop him off he walks Gale up to his door. "Thanks for the cocoa." Gale said as he unlocked the front door.

"My pleasure. So, why are you in… that?" Peeta chuckles but stops himself quickly.

"It was part of the Christmas party the servers had to dress as elves or reindeer and I didn't want to wear the antlers. Plus I would probably get even more jokes from you in that than this."

"Oh you're wrong I still got a million of jokes for that too and you know I would love to go upstairs with you and undress my strong elf." Peeta lifted Gale's shirt enough to feel the abs underneath and kiss Gale's lips.

Peeta broke the kiss and had a smile Gale didn't like. "Do me a favor… get on your knees for me?"

"Shouldn't I take you up to my room first?"

"Just do it."

Gale hesitantly did go on his knees and Peeta bent down to kiss Gale again this time adding his tongue. When Peeta let go he walked over to his car. "What was that for?" Gale asked back saddened that the kiss didn't go further.

"I just wanted to bend down to kiss you like a real elf."

"Screw you Peeta!"

"No thanks I'm going to go home to go to bed."

"Okay… drive safe."

"Of course." Peeta backed out of the drive way, but before he sped off he called over "I would do anything to get on Santa's nice list!" and drove off.

Gale walked into the house thinking to himself, "I love that boy, but next time I get him in bed he's going to get it."


	6. F is for Followup to Detention

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

**Thank you to all of you who favorited the story and please leave a review letting me know you like/hate the story/ string of one-shots so far :)**

Okay, so i really didnt want to do any, like continuous chapters...BUT i got a review from someone unknown and they mentioned the name of my favorite character and i really had no ideas for this one.

**Setting: Modern**

* * *

F is for Follow-up to Detention.

Gale hummed to himself as he walked down the street as he was on his way to his boyfriend's house. He would usually walk with Peeta to his house so Peeta could 'tutor' him, but it was really Gale's excuse to spend an hour more with him. He had to if he wanted to gain Peeta's trust after the whole 'Gale cheating on him with the school douchebag' thing.

The reason he didn't walk Peeta home today was because he talked back to the substitute teacher in his history class and got detention for it. Really though the guy deserved it for getting the lesson wrong anyway. He was doing a nice thing for once, besides he could've done worse. He could've just walked up to the front and give the nerd a wedgie, but Gale was nice enough to contain himself and leave it verbal.

But Gale was okay with it. What Gale wasn't okay with was the guy who was getting handsy with his boyfriend. They weren't doing anything sexual really Gale could tell… but from that douche-like smirk on his face he wanted to get handsy with Peeta. _His_ baker boy! Gale drew the line when the man draped his sweaty arm around Peeta's neck, saying something to make the younger boy laugh.

He had to admit the older man was damn good looking. By god he was handsome, tall with an athletic build. Tan skin that was a good balance and not like that mom who took her daughter into the tanning salon, which you see a lot these days. Bronze hair and fan-fucking-tastic sea green eyes. Damn if he wasn't all over his boyfriend and he didn't have a boyfriend, Gale would take the first chance to hump him.

Gale didn't notice until he took a few more steps that both Peeta and the man were sweaty… and laughing. "Hey Peeta!" Gale called with a happy tone. Gale put on a smile to match his happiness. It was that kind of happiness that only vapid girls get when they see another girl they don't like. You know, "OH HI! I LOVE YOUR DRESS!" but in their head they're like, "Oh my god I can't stand this slut and what the fuck was she thinking when she bought that dress. Who am I kidding that girl is probably using her prostitute money."

"Hey Gale. Where have you been?"

"I was in detention, and I should be asking you the same thing." Gale said almost not sounding happy. That asshole didn't even take his arm off of Peeta.

"Oh since you had detention Finnick offered to take me to his gym for an hour."

"Yeah, this boy can really take a workout." Finnick ruffled Peeta's hair getting a cute grin from the boy. "I mean really have you seen abs this tight?" the man took his arm off of Peeta but then lifted up his shirt and put his left hand on Peeta's stomach… how dare he?

"Yeah I've seen the whole package." Gale says eyeing Peeta up and down to prove his point.

"Oh so you're the boyfriend Peeta told me about… the one who cheated right?"

Gale tried his hardest to keep his cool. He was a hair away from making his beautiful face ugly. "Yeah we got past that."

"Where are my manners?" Finnick said.

'You're right, where are your fucking manners?' Gale thought.

"Finnick Odair… Peeta's neighbor."

"Yeah Finnick is also the one who taught me that funnel cake recipe you like so much."

"And when did he teach you that?" Gale raised an eyebrow.

"Like last month."

Finnick chuckled then said, "I had fun teaching you that recipe."

"So did I." Peeta said. "You put the 'fun' in funnel." The two of them were laughing like children at that.

"Or F.U." Gale mumbled.

"What was that buddy?" Finnick looked at him.

"Oh nothing." Gale chuckled. "You know Peeta you must be uncomfortable in those sweaty clothes."

"Sure I am. I think I'm going to go take a shower." Peeta stepped forward and gave Gale a peck on the lips before he walked over to his house.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Gale growled when Peeta stepped inside.

An asinine smile got on Finnick's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"How old are you anyway… like thirty?"

"Twenty-five thank you very much."

"Yeah well Peeta's seventeen so don't think I'll hesitate to report you if I see you touch him in any way I don't agree with."

"Give it a month Gale. By then you will most likely cheat again and he will be all cuddly again and eighteen."

"That was a- Wait what do you mean again?"

"I mean… I am such close friends with Peeta that whenever something goes wrong he won't dawdle to come talk to me when he needs a shoulder to cry on."

"The way you put it makes you sound like you're in the worst porno ever. That's not the point I am having a hard enough time to gain his trust and I don't need you in the way."

Gale pushed Finnick back which he stumbled for a second then he pushed Gale back. "Come at me bro." Finnick asserted.

"Don't call me bro, because I didn't see some skinny ass, pretty boy at the dinner table."

"First of all, thank you for calling me skinny and pretty and second of all," Finnick punched Gale's jaw. The two men were fighting for a good ten minutes before Peeta ran out in his boxers to get between them.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing Peeta. I crossed the line that's all." Finnick said holding his cheek. "I'll leave you two alone now." Finnick began to walk away and Gale wrapped his arm around Peeta.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing love let's get you inside." As Gale walked into the house he looked back over to Finnick's house. Finnick was looking over to him as well mouthing the words, 'I will fuck you up,' and slapped his hand with the back of his other hand to show his emphasis.

"Okay what's going on?" Peeta asked again when he was inside, with a few drops of water going down his face because of his still wet hair.

"Nothing."

"I know when you're lying to me." Gale just pouted and sat himself on the kitchen counter. "You… you're jealous aren't you?" Peeta then began to smile to himself.

"He told me he wanted you and I got mad."

"You know hearing that makes me as happy as when you had to dress up as an elf for that Christmas party." Peeta shut up and stepped over to Gale, spread his legs and kissed his soft lips. "I love you Gale."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course you're my boyfriend after all… even though Finnick was a good lay."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding."


	7. G is for Going Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES IF I DID FINNICK, PRIM, AND CINNA WOULD'NT HAVE DIED AND GALE WOULD HAVE FUCKED PEETA BY NOW.**

**Warning: Not my best work. **How sad only one review well thank you **Yakamaniac** for the review. I hate to be one of those authors who are review whores... so i wont be. just happy you ppl like the story enough to keep reading so thank you for that and thank you for adding this story to your alerts :)

**Setting: Post Mockingjay  
**

* * *

G is for Going Home

Peeta huffed as he sat on the speeding train next to Katniss while they were on their way home. Truthfully he hated these trips to District Four because he always got stuck in front of the kid that just loves to kick. Not that he didn't like seeing the Odair family, HE JUST HATED THAT DAMN KID BEHIND HIM. Twice Katniss had offered to switch seats with him, but that's not the point. The fucking point is that the parent is supposed to be like, 'hey little kid do you think you have enough common sense to be nice to the gentleman in front of you', but NO there is no such thing as common courtesy in this kindergarten country he lives in.

'Is it bad that that whole rant was in Gale's voice?' Peeta asked himself as he waited for the miserable ride to be over. "Even when he's not with me he somehow finds a way to be a part of me." He huffs.

"What are you talking about?" Katniss says looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing just thinking about Gale." He chuckled.

"Give it an hour Peeta then you can get back to your libido."

Back at the train station, Gale walked in a circle as he waited for his beloved and his best friend. Two trains had come and gone since the time Peeta told him to be there. "You better not have made me waste my day Mellark."

Just then a train had pulled in and more people rushed in and out of the carrier. Katniss walked out with a small duffel bag with Peeta following behind awkwardly holding three giant suit cases.

"You know for someone who is not so girly you do carry a lot of crap on these trips." Peeta whined as he was out of breath.

"I'm carrying something that belongs to you aren't I?" Katniss waved the duffel bag in front of his face then put it around his neck.

"You bitch." Peeta mumbled.

"Love you too. Now where is Gale?"

"Over here!" Gale waved above the crowd of other people seeing their loved ones. Katniss had walked over to the other hunter leaving the other boy to follow.

Gale hugged Katniss with a bright smile on his face. "Hey there Catnip. So how was the trip?"

"Good little Finn is growing up but that has to be all that has changed."

"Good, good… so where's Peeta?"

"Your sex toy is still by the train with all my bags."

"W-Well I think he would like some help with that." Gale started moving through the crowd and finally finding his little baker. Peeta just stood there looking pissed as ever now that he finally put down all the bags.

"Aw is the little baker boy mad at having to carry all the bags." Gale taunted at the pouting Peeta.

"Maybe or maybe I'm mad because my boyfriend hasn't kissed me yet."

"I don't know who your boyfriend is, but I'll go look for him." Gale started to turn away but was stopped by Peeta who pulled him back. With a small chuckle from the both of them, Gale had leaned down enough to meet Peeta's lips. He put his hand on the back of his neck to make sure they wouldn't break, not even for air.

Without realizing it the two of them were on the ground now and using one of the suitcases as a pillow. Peeta used his hands to caress the pecks and abs he had missed so much as he bucked his hips into the older man. The two went as far as feeling under each other's clothes getting strange stares from by standers and also mothers putting their hands over their children's eyes. Too bad they still didn't have enough hands to clamp over the young ones ears because what most people don't know is that the two men were moaners.

Gale broke the kiss to breathe panting, "You know I would usually like to see where we'd go with this but we're getting some stares."

"You know, I was going to say that, but I was busy with your tongue in my mouth. We better stop before some peacekeepers arrest us for indecent exposure." Peeta said getting a laugh from the hunter.

Katniss was leaning over them tapping her foot in an irritated fashion. "Yeah and you better get off my luggage before I become a snitch and get those peacekeepers."

"Sorry Catnip." Gale chuckled helping his lover up. "Do you want a piggyback ride Peeta?"

Peeta put his duffel bag over the shoulder and said, "Sure." As Peeta got on Gale's back Gale grabbed one of Katniss' bags and the three of them were about to leave. "Gale I don't want this piggyback ride anymore."

"Why Peeta?"

"Because your free hand is just there to squeeze my ass!"


	8. H is for He's Mine Bitch

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

i usually dont let hater messages screw with me but i need to get this out there i dont care if you read this or not i just need to say this... Emily... sweetie... whoever the fuck you are you need to read a GOD DAMN summary better! It says, and i quote, "Features both Gale and Peeta obviously with 26 different stories of **their, **I repeat, **their** most passionate kisses." so those damn nightmares are on you. BTW write me up if you see this teling me about your nightmare and let me make it into an alright fanfic i need the ideas also, it's not a porn story if it was it would be a muthafuckin' M rating so quit being so homophobic thousands of other people write this kind of stuff too!

Everyone else thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy it because i sure as hell feel this one came out of my ass. Lastly did you hear Sam Claflin was cast to play Finnick in CF. Seriously look him up if you dont know who he is (cuz I sure as hell didnt).

**Setting: Before Hunger Games  
**

* * *

H is for He's Mine Bitch!

Peeta was irritated. He hated people who are late and his boyfriend was no damn exception. He was patient though waiting in front of the bakery like Gale had asked him to yesterday.

"Screw this if he really wants to see me he can come find me." Peeta mumbled to himself as he grabbed his coat from inside and started walking away from his previous spot. Really it wasn't worth getting slapped by his mother to get this free time if he isn't going to be on time.

Peeta walked a while passing the Mayor's Office and the town square. It took him about an hour to walk around his usual places and slowly growing to want Gale more and more. Peeta sat on the steps at the Mayor's Office before he was about walk home again. Well, he was going to go home after he kicks Gale's FUCKIN ASS! Some skank was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. It might as well be that bitch is so skinny she's basically anorexic… then again they were in one of the country's most starved districts.

How dare he let some whore hold onto him like some piece of meat? It wasn't Katniss he knew for sure he is fine with how close the two of them are and it won't go farther than friendship… but this slut didn't know how to keep her hands to herself. As they got closer, Gale didn't realize Peeta was where he was at and that Gale didn't want that girl's company. In Peeta's world there was peace again.

Peeta thought of a funny way to get rid of the unwanted company. It was perfect. Peeta strode over confidently as he approached his boyfriend. He jumped into his arms and basically savaged the older man's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid asshole!" the girl shouted. It wouldn't matter if she told anyone of their 'sin'. She was a whore, she spreads rumors all the time and nobody believes them.

'Besides who would believe a strong hunter like Gale would be gay?' Peeta assured himself as he still mauled his partners' mouth. 'Me… there might be a few flags, but I'll just ignore people.'

When Peeta stopped and Gale forced him back keeping up the act Peeta said, "Come on Gale. You don't have to keep up the act anymore." The baker had used all the muscles from lifting flour bags to grab Gale bridal style. And start to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Who do you think-"

"I think he's mine bitch!" Peeta yelled back not wincing once from the weight of Gale who was now in an even worse mood.

"Oh come on you and I know you were happy I did this." Peeta proudly stated.

"I could've handled it myself." He mumbled not wanting to get out of this hold even though it was demeaning in his point of view.

"Well you were doing a pretty good job there." Peeta snickered.

"Can you let me down I hate being held like this."

"Well now you know how I feel when you hold me this way."

"Were you jealous when you saw us?"

"Of course then again you would be too." Peeta had let Gale down so they can get under the fence to the woods. "Why were you late to our agreed time?"

"I was here with Katniss a little too long and when I went to trade with your father he said you left." Peeta leaned his head on Gale's shoulder and locked fingers with him. "You do know I had no intentions to go with her right?"

The two of them had reached a good sitting rock away from sight of the peacekeepers and just preceded their talk. "I know… I just don't like other people touching you the way I touch you."

"You're so sweet… cupcake."

"Not that damn pet name again."

"I told you not to carry me like a child ever again. That was our agreement."

"I think I actually like the name now actually."

"Good because I got a thousand more pet names to try out… honeybun."

"Shut up Gale."

"Sugar."

"I swear to god!"

"Muffin."

"I can't hear you!" Peeta clamped his hands over his ears and hummed to himself.

"Dumpling."

"That's it we're through." Peeta began to walk away while Gale followed close behind.

"Babycake!"

"Please stop it Gale!"

"Sugar lips or maybe object of my affection."

Peeta had stopped in his tracks. "That has nothing to do with baking."

Gale had nuzzled him from behind and nibbling on his earlobe. "It is true though." He began to trace Peeta's ear with his tongue. "Are we really over?"

"No I just wanted you to stop with the damn names."

"Okay I'll stop… on cupcake."

"Son of a-" Peeta was interrupted by the pair of firm and loveable lips that were taken in his own into a chaste kiss.


	9. I is for Ice Cream and Coffee

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

Well sorry for the wait but i can explain. im starting up school again (Yes it's the last week of july in so. cal. and im already starting school my school district is fucked up like that.) and i can tell you how excited i am for seeing all those bitches and basterds again so yeah i dont want to bother you with my problems. I just need to finish up saying i wont update as often as a was (I feel kinda bad about spoiling you guys with chapters a few days apart) **ANYWAY im sorry for the slow updates on this from now on and the crappy chapter.**

**Setting: During Catching Fire Before Gale's Whipping  
**

* * *

I is for Ice Cream and Coffee

Gale never knew why Peeta loved ice cream. Ice cream wasn't something he grew up eating because it was a Capitol thing. He hated it the first time Peeta had him try it. He said it was chocolate flavor and the damn thing didn't even taste like chocolate. It just tasted like a sweeter version of the cocoa powder Peeta used to make his brownies.

That's why Gale always stared at Peeta when they were together and eating the stuff like it was soft-served water. He couldn't really talk though. Peeta didn't like the fact he always drank coffee with every chance he got. Wasn't his fault though; coffee was a fancier version of the tea he would always drink at an earlier age. Only downfall to coffee when he would drink too much he would get so jittery to the point of having light twitches. That really didn't help with his hunting.

"Don't look at me like that." Peeta demanded taking the spoon out of his mouth and having a little bit of the dairy under his lip. Gale chuckled and whipped it away for his love.

"Excuse me if I stare at you slowly getting fat off that stuff." He quipped back.

"I'm not getting fat, I'm just getting fluffy. (A/N: Excuse the Gabriel Iglesias reference.) Like a pillow."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." he poked Peeta's firm stomach with one of his hot fingers from the mug.

"Says the guy who drinks so much coffee he has weekly seizures."

"They're not seizures; they're twitches from having too much caffeine in my system."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Peeta mocked him.

"You know I could break up with you right now if I wanted to."

Peeta smiled at the hollow threat. "Yeah and you know I could kick you out of my house and not buy you anymore coffee."

Gale faked being hurt getting a laugh from the younger man. "Don't you dare!" Gale snatched the ice cream from Peeta and held it out of his reach. "Come on fat boy take it from me."

Peeta didn't feel like playing that game right now… so he kicked Gale in the shin. "Look seizure boy I got my treat back." He waved he container in front of Gale's face to mock him. Peeta went back to his dessert not looking at Gale and his pained face.

When Gale finally stopped whining he went back to his still somehow steaming hot coffee. When Peeta saw the steam coming from the hot drink he got a cute idea in his head. Peeta took the mug from Gale and set it on the counter. Quickly he popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and then shoved his tongue into Gale's mouth. He closely looked for what he thought would happen, proving himself right. Out of the two treats came a light steam came out of their mouths despite the disgusting taste the two fares made with it. Gale didn't seem to mind it though.

When they stopped Gale looked into Peeta's eyes with a very happy glint in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see the steam." Peeta shrugged off and sat himself on the counter.

Gale was going to shrug it off, but it sounded too awkward "Steam?"

"Yeah you know when I ate ice cream and the heat from your coffee mixed with it, it made a bit of steam."

"Can-I want to see it." Gale innocently said.


	10. J is for Just How We Met

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCENTAGE OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES.**

Well... thanks for the reviews while i was gone and subscriptions and please review if you want a faster update than now. Also if you got a second notice of this chapter it is because i noticed something that might cause a little confusion before i went to bed and didnt change it, but someone pointed it out and so i changed it just to make it a bit more clearer. Thank You StormageddonDarkLordOfAl

**Setting: Modern  
**

* * *

J is for Just How We Met

Peeta sipped on his hot chocolate as he waited for the bus that takes the route to his new school. He didn't want to have rumors spread about him when he got on the school bus so he found a bus that stops right across the street from the school. When the bus stopped he stepped on and grimaced at the lack of seating. Lucky him there was one open bench that could fit two people. Unlucky him, an old bat had parked herself next to him.

It's bad enough he had to start a new school in the middle of November, but now his mom made him ride the bus and a religious woman who invited herself to sit next to him. He knew she was religious because she said, "Excuse me young man, have you gone to the Church of Panem?"

Peeta's mouth opened but the response didn't come out. It took him a second until he said, "I'm sorry… I'm gay I don't believe in the kind of fantasy you live in. I mean my family use to be Roman Catholic, but when I came out we left the parish because my parents don't want to pay for an exorcism."

"It's okay you just haven't found Jesus yet." The annoying old woman said patting the sixteen-year-old on the shoulder who is now obviously showing some agitation.

"No I have found Jesus he's working on my garden every Saturday at nine." He said with a mad tone to his voice. He could hear the chuckle of some guy behind him and turned around to see what any gay tenth grader would want to see. Now that man was a god.

Peeta's breath got hitched as did his heart beat looking at the olive-skinned beauty. The perfect hair, the AMAZING grey eyes and not to mention that perfect fucking smile he would kill just to get the chance to kiss.

The man leaned forward and said, "Hi I'm Gale Hawthorne… are you new around here?"

"I-I" Peeta stuttered. "I love…" he wanted to say you so bad. "I love cookies." He said stupidly.

"So do I." Gale chuckled.

"Um yeah I'm new to the town… Mellark Peeta I am." 'Why the fuck did I talk like fucking Yoda right now!' he screamed at himself in his head.

"I mean Peeta Mellark. Yeah, that's my name."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So um from the backpack I can guess you go to Edison High also." Peeta nervously said still hating himself for talking like a fictional alien.

"Yeah what grade are you in?"

"Oh I'm a sophomore."

Gale's face scrunched up for a second. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What do you mean." Peeta laughed.

"Let me see your schedule." Gale didn't even let Peeta lift his hand before Gale took it. "Okay you got Mrs. Licano she's really the nicest sophomore teacher. Oh Mrs. Diehl for biology your year is going to suck. On a side note I see you have Lopez for math and Torrens for History, a guy named Eris Selvistri has those classes make sure you avoid him as much as possible."

"Thanks for the advice." Peeta was looking at Gale in a weird fashion now. "Why ?"

"You're gay right?" he asked bluntly showing no emotion.

"Yeah from what you heard three minutes ago I am but that was only to get religious people away from me. I'm not really out of the closet to school people only because I want to avoid getting my ass kicked." Peeta said looking over to the old woman who was no longer there.

The bus stopped and Peeta looked out to see a three story building with colors of white and orphan blue. "Just take my advice as…" Gale thought it over a moment. "Just take it as I'm saving you from a douche that will use you and dump you like rotten milk." Gale then walked off the bus without a good-bye.

Peeta stepped off too and got an immense amount of disdain as soon as the bell rang. In short of how his classes were that day… he wanted to take a shotgun to the face. For his first period he had biology and sat next to some girl named Glimmer. First off, who the hell names their child Glimmer? Toddlers and Tiaras that's fucking who, and second, she was so much of a bitch Peeta wanted to throw his pencil and say 'go fetch'. Gale didn't lie when he said the teacher was also a bitch. Woman had to be on her period.

In second period Spanish a guy named Cato threw a football at his nose like Marsha from the fucking Brady Bunch which resulted in him being in the nurse's office all through half of third period. Third period he had PE which he didn't really mind because he found out he had the same teacher as Gale. It perked up his day a little to see the guy sweaty from it being a run day.

Gale did notice Peeta staring when he ran by, but didn't want to give too much of a show because Mr. Neil was a homophobe. Through the rest of the period Peeta would just sit and admire Gale's fantastic legs and ass.

Peeta was soon back to hating everything because he didn't have lunch with the older teen and so he sat alone in the lunch room. Glimmer and Cato walked out and with the drop of a hat just asked "Are you gay?"

Peeta being the type to hide his sexuality retorted with "Honey I am as gay as much as you are a virgin."

'This is a great way to make friends Peeta.' He scolded himself. Still, the two left it at that. Peeta moved onto his fourth period which was English. Not many bad things could be said about the class other than the teacher was a little too peppy. Now his math was a terrible class. Only one word could describe the class and that word was 'Hell'. Okay maybe not hell but definitely close to it. That class was nothing but rejects and assholes. Do you know about that Facebook meme where the douchebag says something about swag and the guy in a suit says 'Kill Yourselves'? That is all Peeta wanted to say to those people.

There was one nice guy in there though who shared his point of view and he was the guy Gale warned about. Eris did give off a flirty vibe but Peeta wanted to reserve himself for Gale. At the beginning of the day Peeta wasn't sure if the older man was gay or not but then how would he know Eris was a player? The guy was cute though. Most of the guys in this part of town were. He met his neighbor Finnick and wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with him.

Eris was one of those guys though that was cute, not hot but cute. He had short black hair pale skin and violet eyes that anyone would want. Only down side was when he opened his mouth. Then Peeta knew what Gale was talking about when he said he was the type to hump and dump. The kid had a fucking record so big he was sure to have aids.

Peeta ran out of there and felt so stupid because he knew he had his last class with the asshole. It wasn't that bad though because the teacher was strict and didn't want any talking. Still, he could've chosen a better chair to sit in that wasn't in front of Eris. He was going to be a fucking problem since he would sexily touch Peeta's shoulders and play with his hair. There were only three people he wanted to touch him like that and those people were Gale, Finnick or Josh Hutcherson. (A/N: I know it's a little weird to have Peeta _technically_ have a crush on himself, but come on it's an AU and coming from a straight guy, he is sexy enough to have a crush on himself.) That bastard was none of those people!

So when the bell rang to go home he couldn't get out of there quick enough and ran into a wall on his way out. The wall ended up being Gale and a blush crept onto both of their cheeks from being so close.

Peeta stepped back and casually rubbed the back of his neck. "So um… you were right about a couple things."

"And what were those?" Gale chuckles as they walk out of the school and out to the bus stop.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll hate this school and that I'm on Eris' list of 'guys to fuck before I die of aids'."

"He is that sexually driven?"

The bus came pretty quickly and they got on and sat next to each other. "The guy literally whispered into my ear that he wanted to fuck me so hard cowboy style that I would walk like a crab for three days."

"That's Eris for you." Gale said. On the rest of the bus ride, the two just conversed on what came to mind. Peeta found it very easy to talk to the guy and when it ended he was sad he had to get off. To his surprise Gale followed him off.

"What are you doing?" Peeta walked backwards so he could face Gale.

Gale got a shade of scarlet on his face and said, "My house is this way and I want to walk you home is that so wrong?" it sounded rougher than intended but Peeta wasn't one to object. The men continued their conversation as they walked side by side and not care that people who would pass by would look at them weird because they were so close the way they were. By the time they got to Peeta's house they were busting up at comparisons to how much of a whore certain girls are at their school to ridiculous things.

With that Gale caught Peeta off guard and kissed him. Peeta was so hungry for the kiss he wrapped his left arm around his neck and rested his right palm on Gale's cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Peeta then let go, said his good-bye as hard as it was and went inside.

The kiss was so mesmerizing he could still taste Gale on his lips. "Hey son how was your day?" his father asked while walking by.

"Crappy, but it had its good moments." Peeta casually replied and walked upstairs.

"What did he look like?" Peeta's father now asked his mother.

"I gotta say if I weren't married or have kids and had a pool I would love to have that boy over to clean it." Mrs. Mellark leaned her head out the window to look at Gale walk away.


	11. K is for Keep Baking

Let me get this little tidbit out-of-the-way and the ONTO THE SHOW!

I am one lazy mother fucker... Five months... FIVE FUCKING MONTHS I'VE BEEN GONE AND ALL I CAN PUMP OUT IS 8 FUCKING IDEAS AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN IN ORDER! come on really that's just pathetic and stupid me for going on Tumblr (I love that website I don't have a blog I just like to like things.) and got into the Avengers fandom (seriously hulkeye and stony two very genius pairings)... I Haven't given up though I am going to finish this god DAMN story even if it kills me with all these Hunger Games/Avengers/Naruto feels... I forgot to mention I watched a lot of Naruto too while I was gone.

_**Kinichi-Princess-Of-The-Dark** _Thank you for this idea it's all her's so thank her not me I only screwed it up.

Like I said I only got 8 ideas down so... Yeah i don't have O,Q,S,U,W,Y which I find bad BECAUSE I HAD FIVE FUCKING MONTHS TO THINK THEM UP!

Okay enough beating myself up _**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES IF I DID PEETA WOULD STILL HAVE BOTH LEGS GALE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A PUSSY AND RAN AWAY AND NOT AS MANY PEOPLE WOULD BE DEAD**_

**Setting: Post MockingJay... MERRY/HAPPY WHATEVER THE FUCK DOESN'T OFFEND YOU THESE HOLIDAYS! **

* * *

K is for Keep Baking

Peeta loved baking. It was an easy answer for him if you were to ask him what the three things he loved most were. With the biggest grin anyone would see he would answer "I love baking, painting and Gale." It was an acceptable answer all three were good outlets of his emotions. Baking he could be angry and get to punch the bread dough, his paintings he could show any of his emotions, but Gale… Gale was the only person he could show his lust to.

Him being a baker had gotten in the way of his relationship since he took everything over ever since the end of the rebellion. He was always busy and never had any time to himself, never any time to paint, never any time for Gale. Every goddamn day he would pretend the flour he sprinkled on the bread dough were Gale's abs. Ever since their first time Peeta wished they would do it on the bakery counter top while they clean the flour off with their bodies.

Peeta had thought of the part of not getting any time with Gale and started to punch the dough with immense wrath. Through his wave of punches he hadn't realized the person he wanted wrap his arms around his waist and began to plant kisses onto his neck.

Between punches Peeta began to say, "You know… I didn't… think… running a… bakery would… be so much…" Peeta picked up the mound of dough and threw it back down onto the table while yelling, "WORK!"

"Come now you know I hate to see you in a bad mood."

"Gale I just," Peeta took a few seconds to think. "I just hoped that being alone in a big house/bakery I could enjoy _my_ time alone, but no, I have to manage a bakery… alone. I want to just give up this whole baking thing for good."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I-I-I just can't take it anymore the stress is too much to run a business."

"You know what I'll miss if you do stop baking?" Peeta punched the dough a few more times in reply.

Gale walked over to a tray of brownies and cut himself a small sliver "I'll miss sharing the sweets you make with you." He popped about half of the brownie into his mouth and hoped Peeta would pop the other to meet him for a kiss... he didn't.

"I'm not in the mood Gale." Peeta grumbled between his teeth.

Gale ate the rest of the brownie and went back to hugging Peeta from behind. "It can't be that bad." Gale cooed into his ear.

"I'm trying to make the best of it." Peeta punched the dough for the last time then slammed the mound into a metal tray. The bell above the door jingled as Peeta closed the door of the oven and earned a loud groan from the blond.

"Look I'll come back tomorrow and see you."

Peeta gave Gale a peck on the lips and walked him out the back door before he put on a fake smile to help whoever it was who needed help.

* * *

Gale stayed up late at night trying to find the perfect squirrels to trade for the present he was looking for Peeta.

* * *

The next day Peeta worked on a wedding cake that needed to be shipped to district three he was stressing over because it needed to be shipped that day while having to deal with more than a few uncooperative people.

Peeta had it when he finished the cake and would box it after a quick rest. He had just barely sat down on the couch he put in the kitchen for his late nights and just wanted to sit down for just a second… he didn't get that. The bell above the door rang again.

Peeta gave a sigh of relief when Gale came running in. "Cool cake," Gale pointed to the tower of spongy goodness, "now put this on." Gale pulled out a blindfold out of his back pocket and put it on Peeta's lap.

"Gale I'm trying to rest… come back after closing." Peeta lightly put the blindfold on the cushion next to him.

"Always the difficult one." Gale mumbled and tied it onto Peeta for him.

"Gale I'm too tired for your sex endeavors."

"Trust me you'll love it." Gale tugged on Peeta's arm for him to get up and follow him. Peeta did and heard the rustle of Gale's game bag and a couple sticks clinging together and let Gale keep leading him.

"Okay we got to the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah." Peeta hummed with a bit of an annoyed tone.

With the amount of steps they were taking and remembering every little detail of his house Peeta knew he was where his brothers room previously was, but since the bakery was rebuilt it was now Peeta's new art room for its view of the street. "Okay, keep the blindfold on for just a little bit longer."

"Gale I really need to go box that cake someone is bound to come pick it up soon."

"Just a minute love!" Gale called.

Peeta could hear his paint brushes bring moved and with a quick second he heard a snap. "What was that?!" Peeta was panicking a bit and was about to pull off the blindfold when Gale's hands stopped him.

"Please cupcake; don't make me tie your hands behind your back too." Gale gave a quick peck to his lips, "Everything is fine just ignore the sounds you hear."

With that Peeta heard a crash. "Ignore that too."

"Okay Gale enough!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Gale grabbed Peeta's hands before he could rip the blindfold off and began to move Peeta to a different part of the room. "Okay now."

Peeta took of the blind fold and got ready to yell at Gale until he came face to face with a clear box of paint brushes. "What are those?"

"Peeta it took me a hell of a lot of squirrel hides to get these specially made for you by the guy who wood works down at the hob and do you know how much extra it took to get your damn name engraved into them? I was going to save this idea until your birthday but you are too stressed out cupcake… Take a damn rest every once in a while."

Peeta picked out one of the brushes and ran his fingers over his name in the smooth wood. "Are they mahogany?" Peeta asked. Gale nodded a little too fast. "Oh Effie's gonna love them." Peeta chuckled to himself.

"Oh and the big crash you heard," Gale pointed to a pile of broken canvases in the corner. They were too old for use anyway, the paper-like textile already looking like they were getting eaten by moths (A/N: I don't know what the paper stuff is actually called).

Gale stepped aside to show a new one on the stand and a few more piled onto one of the stand's legs. "Oh Gale!" Peeta had exclaimed happily at the sight, his eyes wide and admiring, hands gentle as he ran his palm softly over the surface of the canvas. "I don't know how to repay you..." Peeta said his gleeful face so crestfallen that Gale would have had to have been a saint to have not kissed the sullen look from his lover's face; luckily he was no such thing.

"Just. Keep. Baking." Gale panted peppering his lover's neck with nibbles and kisses that were sure to leave a mark, determine this boy as his to any who looked closely enough.

* * *

Once again give all credit of this letter to_ **Kinichi-Princess-Of-The-Dark **_she sent it through review so go see the original in my opinion it's better since it's untouched. Kinichi thank you so much and I'm sorry if it didn't come out the way you hoped and yes I did use the last part completly how you wrote it.


	12. L is for Leaving for College

**Okay so, I first am sorry for the wait and the fact that I waisted 5 months for nothing. My computer decided to be the friendliest thing on earth and show the "blue screen of death." Oh. It get's better. It got so bad that i needed to delete my ENTIRE harddrive with no way to save it onto a USB, SO IT'S STARTOVER TIME BECAUSE MY LUCK IS SO GRAND! Did i forget to mention Mr. Brain decided to act like a hangover and make me forget EVERYTHING I wrote because trust me the first version was SO much better than this. Don't feel bad though because I need something to occupy my time oher than school work and actual work which is a reason I'll be updating slower.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this whole time and I'm sorry i wanted to do shoutouts this chapter, but hopefully next time I will.**

**Setting: Modern**

**Enjoy, and _I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES_**

* * *

L is for Leaving for College

"Gaaaaale… Gale… Gale!" Peeta kept yelling in order to get his boyfriend's attention. He finally got tired of yelling then ended up kicking Gale in the back of the shin.

"Ouch goddam Peeta what do you want?"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because I have to go to college?" Gale said in a questioning tone as if Peeta was trying to confuse Gale like he likes to do. Peeta's face sunk into a frown as he lied back down on the bed. "Peeta we went over this before." Gale wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'll just be across town love and I get weekends off campus so I'll get to see you every weekend."

"I know that it's just… You know I'm starting junior year next week and school won't be the same without you." Peeta pulled Gale into a tight hug and looked at the now half empty room. "Can you and I do 'it' one more time before you leave later?"

Gale laughed saying, "Peeta my mom is just downstairs."

"Forget it then." Peeta sounded disappointed he got up and started packing up the rest of the box Gale had already started.

Gale scoffed at the blonde's behavior "Wait… are you really hurt by this?"

"Yeah, you know what Gale, I AM… BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU HAD THE FUCKING OPTION TO EITHER STAY HOME AND BE WITH ME GALE! WHY CANT YOU JUST STAY WITH ME?!" Peeta began sobbing out of his frustration.

"Peeta calm down! And watch your language Posy's door is open."

"Sorry." He said in a whisper.

Gale picked up the now full box and stepped out of the room to take it to his car. Peeta went to sit on Gale's bed, or the bed that used to have some semblance of Gale's bed. The bed used to have the grey of his eyes was now just a white bedspread and a white sheet.

A knock was at the door, but Peeta didn't bother to look up. "I heard what you said is everything okay… are you okay?"

"Yes Ms. Hawthorne everything is alright."

Hazelle sat next to Peeta on the bed and hugged him making Peeta lean his head on her shoulder. "Oh honey you know you can call me Hazelle… or mom." She gave a bit of a happy chuckle.

"It's just natural for me; it's how I was raised." A few moments of silence fell between the two as they hugged. "Why has Gale leaving been so easy for you?"

"Probably because Rory, Vick, and Posy are all going to grow up one day and go off to college and really it hasn't set in yet. Until now." Peeta lifted his head to see Hazelle looking at the almost empty room. The white and lifeless walls. The room no longer had Gale's messy desk by the wall. Just a faded area of carpet where the recycled desk used to be.

Peeta sheepishly played with his fingers in his lap as Hazelle began to look shocked. "You know… I would say something to help you feel better, but I'm afraid it would be in appropriate since it's about Gale and the fact that he's my boyfriend."

Hazelle patted Peeta's hand "Thank you. There are few things a mother should know about her son and hearing you two is enough." A few more moments of silence passed. "I remember when I bought this bed for Gale. He was thirteen."

Peeta's face went a little pink with a blush at the direction Hazelle was going. "Yeah I'm going to miss this bed so much." Peeta said rubbing his hand over the fabric of the mattress. "This was where Gale and I had our first ti-" Hazelle gave Peeta a stern look. "… Hug" He said nervously.

"Nice save." Gale snickered from the doorway as Hazelle got up and left the room. "Can you, uh, help me pack a few more clothes then I'll head out."

"Fine." Peeta groaned as he picked up the last bag and handed it to Gale.

"So… are you ready for junior year?" the brunette asked trying to fill the silence his boyfriend kept making. "It's not too bad you know."

"Are you really going to visit every weekend?"

"I'll try to."

"Are you going to call me every day because goddamn Gale you know how low my tolerance is for those people and you're basically my therapist?"

"Yes I'll call around three every day because remember I have the night classes."

"Do you find these questions annoying? Or me annoying for that matter?" Peeta tilted his head to the side as if he were studying Gale.

"I find the questions annoying. I find you extremely sexy in those pants. They hug your crotch very well." Gale cupped the air with his hand as if he was grabbing Peeta's bulge.

"No that's just my hard-on." Peeta chuckled.

Gale smiled. "Well it looks very nice." After a few more shirts the bag was half full, but there were no more clothes in the closet to fill the bag. The room was now realistically completely empty with no sign of a teenager ever living there. Gale sighed through his nose as he tied the bag. "I'm really going to miss living here. There are so many anti-social memories in here."

"You never told me you were so anti-social." Peeta sounded surprised.

"Peeta please, I only have a few friends not counting you and Catnip." Gale gave a light chuckle and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Well, I would still like to sneak in a quickie."

"Are you being serious Cupcake?"

"I know it's not going to happen, but it was worth a shot." Peeta breathed. "So,"

"So, do you want a ride home?"

"That sounds nice." Peeta gave a sad smile. "Is that bag of clothes going with you, or are you gonna put it in the attic?"

"I'll take it to the attic then we can head out." Gale threw the bag of clothes over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Peeta did the same, but walked down to the car and wait in the front seat for Gale to come down. In the back of the car Peeta saw an old painting he made for Gale's birthday. Peeta picked it up to see it was an easel a little bit bigger than a computer screen and had the scenery of a New Orleans street partying as if it was Mardi Gras except without all the topless women. Peeta smiled to himself at his work.

In the back of his mind he knew his feelings were stupid, but he was right to want Gale to stay near him. Gale had already cheated once and Peeta, of course, had his suspicions. He hated that feeling of not being enough so much that it made Gale go to someone else.

Peeta looked up from the painting to see Gale get into the driver's seat of the car. "That was quick." Peeta mindlessly commented while he put the image back in the back seat.

As Gale was getting his seatbelt on he spoke, "Yeah we're going to dinner instead tonight. You're welcome to come."

"No, it's alright. It's a family thing-"

"But you're basically family to us Peeta."

"As I was saying, thank you, but it's a family thing and if you stick to your promise you'll see me as much as you can on the weekends." Gale started the car and began to drive onto the road in the direction of Peeta's house. "Now, I don't know if you will be able to see them too, but I think if you can't then you should spend as much time with them as possible."

"Wow that's nice of you Peeta." Gale lightly placed his hand on Peeta's thigh as a sign of his affection as Peeta laced their fingers together and leaned his head on the taller man's shoulder.

After a little bit of driving Gale pulled up to the blonde's two story house and Gale stopped right as he pulled up by the curb. "So I guess I'll see you next week?"

Peeta gave one of his award winning smiles. "Yeah. You know tomorrow will be the first day you and I won't see each other since we met."

"Is that what's making this so hard for you?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I also have the fear that you will find someone even better than me and won't tell me until I call you and the better guy answer-" Peeta's little monologue of his fear was cut off by Gale pressing his soft, warm and firm lips onto his.

Saying Peeta was disappointed when Gale separated from him would be the year's understatement. "I made that mistake once, ONCE I repeat," Gale said staring into Peeta's eyes. "I refuse to make that mistake again." Gale leaned back in only to give Peeta an Eskimo kiss.

Peeta gave Gale a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you Gale, that's so reassuring." Peeta took his right hand that was placed on Gale's shoulder and slid it down to Gale's crotch and gave a few rubs and groped… HARD. To say Gale was shocked was the second biggest understatement of the year. "And if I ever do find out that you do cheat on me I swear I will make you wish you were born a girl." He whispered into Gale's ear. Peeta let up and gave another smile to a still shocked Gale who had his mouth gaping open. "See you next weekend!" Peeta shouted sounding very happy and got out of the car.

* * *

_**Sorry for using the top as a therapist, and i hope you enjoyed.**_


	13. M is for Massage

It's been a while hasn't it. Well anyway here's the newest chapter and I hope it's to your liking. On a side note I have an idea for a new story and I've been jotting down small ideas for the past few days and want some feedback so if you want to know please PM me and I'll tell you the basics of it just a heads up it's a Hunger Games story and Peeta is a vampire, but... not like twilight I mean like Van Helsing kind of vampire.

Enjoy.

_**Setting: Post Mockingjay**_

**_I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES_**

* * *

M is for Massage

The winter weather this year was total shit and really it was something a tall hunter was completely fed up with. It was true that he didn't have to hunt anymore after the entire rebellion ended and he moved in with Peeta, but it gave Gale a peace of mind. Really it had been a Wednesday evening and it was really late for him having only a sack of three squirrels and a small bunny rabbit.

A good twenty minutes later though it began to snow again and a little harder than the chestnut haired man would have liked. "Damn it to fucking hell!" he screamed at the top of his lungs at the fact that he had to now run home.

* * *

Peeta had just started to close up the bakery when he noticed what looked like a plausible blizzard outside his shop window. He had a small problem with the current weather because he can stay inside the bakery and sleep on the small bed he kept upstairs for times he stays late, but he had no way to tell Gale he would stay until the storm blew over. He would have to only hope for the best and hope Gale himself is safe as well.

* * *

Gale had run at least three miles in such freezing weather and finally made it to the meadow outside of the district and into the town square. Gale, being thankful he had a key to Peeta's bakery, was shaking uncontrollably and felt a blissful relief when he entered the bakery and felt the heat from the ovens just barely being turned off.

"Peeta! Are you here?" Gale shouted into the seemingly empty bakery. Not too long he heard footsteps above his head and down the stairs.

"Gale!" Peeta practically jumped into his arms causing the two to fall to the floor in the least graceful of ways. "Good you're okay I was worried when you didn't come back at a regular time and it began to snow like hell out there."

"Does it snow in hell?" Gale asked with a very tired smile.

"Where were you?" Peeta seemed more frantic then he needed to be and jumped on top of Gale almost crushing him.

"I was just hunting Peeta. No need to worry. I'm so tired though."

Peeta chuckled at his boyfriend looking like he was going to sleep right on his kitchen floor. "And dirty… and sweaty. C'mon let me take you upstairs."

A groan escaped Gale when Peeta tried to help him off the floor. Gale's back was so bad he just said. "No just leave me here to die."

"Shit I hope I didn't hurt you too much when we fell." Peeta then realized Gale was just too tired to move so he picked him up bridal-style no matter how much Gale kept saying he would rather be dropped into a pool that was electrified. When Peeta finally got to the only bedroom in the bakery he let Gale stumble and fall face first onto the bed.

"Mrgh." Gale said into the pillow.

"What was that?" asked the blonde after he pulled Gale's head off the pillow by his hair.

"I said thank you."

Peeta then dropped his head back down onto the pillow. "So how was the hunting?"

"Fuckshitdamnhellargh…" somehow that was more audible to Peeta as he stripped down to his boxers and sat next to a still face down Gale.

Gale, reluctant to change positions, moved onto his back and groaned so loud Peeta thought he was getting mind-fucked. "I want to just die!"

"Were the animals that scarce today?"

"Scratch that, I want to live it should be all those animals that die and cooked… with soup… soup sounds really good right now."

Peeta snickered and placed one of Gale's feet on his lap and began to take off the worn-out boots and rub his now bare feet. Another moan left Gale that made Peeta giggle again. "You like that?"

"You have such magical hands Peeta Mellark."

"So why are you so tired."

"When it began snowing I didn't know it would turn into a blizzard so I just kept hunting, but it got really bad a little bit after so I had to run all the way here."

"Mm hmm." Peeta leaned his head down to place a gentle kiss onto Gale's ankle then began to work on his other foot after taking off its boot. He stopped massaging a little bit after Gale seemed relaxed he got Gale to take his jacket, shirt, and had to take his pants off for him. Peeta rested his head on Gale's shoulder in an attempt to get warm without a heater nor a blanket to cover the two of them.

To Peeta Gale seemed a little too cold, so in an attempt to both heat Gale and maybe get a little action, he licked the rim of the taller man's ear and nibbled on the lobe a bit. "Um… Cupcake?"

Peeta stopped and looked at Gale. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"W-Well yes but don't you think-"

"Then shut up and enjoy it." He pushed Gale back down onto the bed by the forehead and began to work on his neck but not much later stopped because the brunette's neck was so dirty from a day's work. It really didn't matter anyway because Gale was fast asleep. With a giggle Peeta got up to turn out the light and climb back to his lover to snuggle until he also fell asleep.


	14. N is for No Scary Movies

**This is what happens when you force inspiration.**

**P.S. Don't force inspiration. It'll give you a massive headache to fall asleep to at 6 AM**

_**I Don't Own The Hunger Games Series And For That I Am Very Sad**_

**Setting- After L is for Leaving For College**

* * *

N is for No Scary Movies Gale

"You do realize those movies are idiotic with no creativity anymore right?"

"Yet you tend to jump and hide your face in my shoulder every time. Come on Peeta you can't honestly say you'd rather see Oz: the great and powerful over The Last Exorcism part 2?"

"That name doesn't even make a lick of sense! How on earth could a movie be called the _Last_ Exorcism and there be a sequel!?"

"Peeta you picked the movie we watched last time and you know it's my turn!"

"But Gale you always have to pick whatever shitty horror movie is out at the time."

The two men stopped their bickering when they heard a knock on the glass to the box office. "Hey queens," the girl said lazily, "Can you two just pick a movie already so I can go on my break, besides that Oz movie started fifteen minutes ago."

"You're lying." Peeta stated blankly to the woman.

"No lie, you two have been here for fifteen minutes yelling at each other…" the woman gasped then asked with a big smile, "Are you two sexually frustrated?"

"Just give us the damned tickets already!" Gale yelled and slammed the money onto the counter.

"Thank you for coming to Terra Vista 6 your movie will be theatre 7 on your left." The girl gave her fake happiness and directed them to the concession stand where Gale got their usual bucket of popcorn and an extra-large soda for the two to share.

Gale kept shifting his position in his seat and finally spoke up, "I really don't see why you insist on always coming here to watch a movie. The seats are squeaky and uncomfortable and we have the worst luck because we always sit near people that never shut the hell up."

"Look around Gale no one else is around." Peeta says with a matter-of-fact attitude and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Gale, hearing the last part, wraps his arm around Peeta and leans in to kiss the shell of Peeta's ear. Peeta used his shoulder to push Gale away.

"Come on cupcake, like you said no one else is around and I think I know a way to get your mind off the big scary movie." Peeta shrugged away and leaned on the arm rest away from Gale, he was smiling nonetheless at the brunette's forwardness.

Gale could see the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, so he put up the arm rest Peeta wasn't resting on anymore and scooted to be real close to him. "Gale," Peeta whined, "someone could walk in and kick us out."

"Oh come on baby you know I've always wanted to do it in a movie theatre." Gale continued to make Peeta mewl with pleasure at his passes and he knew Peeta would give in eventually like he always did. It was just a matter of doing it enough to make Peeta want more when he pulled away and that was really the only victory he could ever really asked for.

The bruise he had left on Peeta's neck and the movie starting was perfect as if it was a sign for him to stop and let Peeta's hormones take the rest of the course. Gale pulled away and let Peeta shift in his uncomfortable state and even in the dimmed lights you could still see the blush on Peeta's face. "You okay there?" Gale asked trying his best to keep his laughter in.

"You're an asshole you know that? You bring me on our date, we yell at each other and when we sit down you get all comfortable with me and leave me here… unattended!" Peeta snapped in a whisper yell that only made Gale want to laugh more. "It's not funny!" Gale went to get a sip from the soda when Peeta said, "Do you really want to do it because I'm kinda into the idea now?"

That being said made Gale throw his head back because he began to choke on the soda. Peeta began to lean forward and plant a small sweet kiss on his neck as he was choking. When Gale finished choking he checked around, still no one else in the theatre so he spoke up, "Y-You're not serious are you?"

"Well of course not," Peeta leaned up to Gale so their noses were touching, "but I don't mind a little foreplay." Peeta smiled as he grazed Gale's lips and to them the screams in the movie was as if they weren't there and just kept kissing each other until they got so comfortable in the movie chairs they fell asleep in their hunger for each other.

Gale woke up to something jabbing into his side. "Hey you two queens wake up." It happened to be the same girl from the box office that sold them the tickets. "Your movie ended so… get out." The pair groaned as Peeta got off of Gale's chest and stumbled to stand up, still unable due to fatigue. Gale took a moment to rub his eyes then get up and led his boyfriend out of the theatre.

"Gale?" Peeta spoke up.

"What?"

"If you drive me home I'll let you sneak in and sleep in my bed tonight." Peeta rested his head on Gale's shoulder as the couple walked to the parking lot. The short drive from the movie theatre seemed longer to Gale because he was so tired. Plus the fact that Peeta began to snore didn't help, but he drove to the Mellark household safely. Peeta looked as if he should be woken up soon because he began to keep his mouth open and the saliva was almost piling up in his mouth.

Gale thought the sight was enough and just wake him up already, "Peeta…Peeta… PEETA!"

"Who's there!" Peeta shouted rousing from his deep slumber.

"What? No one now come on I want to go to bed."

"Alright, alright. Go around back and I'll open my window."

"Really Peeta, it's one in the morning and you want me to climb up to the second floor of your house."

"You have no problem doing it when you're horny." The blonde retorted then got out.

Reluctant with the situation, Gale still went around to the back of the house and climbed up by the air conditioning box and pulling himself up the rest of the way. As Gale got in he noticed Peeta already undressed and sitting on the bed waiting for Gale. "What do you want me to do with my clothes?" Gale whispered for Peeta's parents were right across the hall.

"I don't care just get comfortable, get naked for all I care I just want to sleep." Peeta whined. Gale just went down to his underwear like Peeta was and got into the covers with his boyfriend.

"Wait… you would let me sleep naked?"

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't be the first time your bare ass was against my covers." Peeta shifted so his face was up against Gale's chest and gave a kiss to the pec before resting his ear on the left side to fall asleep to Gale's steady heartbeat.


End file.
